


Follow the Leader

by kittyyzma



Series: What We've Started [10]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyyzma/pseuds/kittyyzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris is on her own with the responsibility of making sure her and Eric's families stay safe. She has an eye-opening conversation with his mother about just how complex the war is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely readers, I'm finally updating this series. In this installment, I'm completely ignoring what happens in a majority of Insurgent and Allegiant. I made up a lot of shit. Good shit — in my opinion — and Tris finally gets some answers as to what's going on. This installment follows the hours after "Go". Hopefully it all makes sense to you. You can leave any questions in a review or you can PM me.
> 
> I had quite a difficult time getting this chapter down. I have the rest of the series planned in my head, and I'm sad to say there aren't many installments left. But don't you fret, I'm also planning a multi-chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling.

_Eric kissed her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. "There's so much I should have told you…"_

" _What are you -"_

" _Do you trust me?" He asked her, staring into her eyes. When she just stared at him blankly, he shook her shoulders gently, placing a warm hand back on her face, cupping her cheek, "Tris? Do you trust me?" He knew he was being unfair, he'd just told her that he had kept some things from her but then turned around and asked her to trust him._

_She took a deep breath, gazing into his eyes to try and find any sort of indication that he wasn't being serious. She saw none, "I trust you."_

* * *

This is the part of the plan that she's not particularly fond of. The waiting. But as her parents and Eric's mother make nice, she becomes acutely aware of how lost she is in this whole thing.

She's uncertain. Since joining Dauntless, she hasn't relied solely on herself. She's never had to go it alone. And she knows it's not because she's incapable but, she'd really prefer it if she wasn't the only person here with combat training. She's relied a lot on Four, and now Eric. It's weird to admit, but she doesn't trust herself with this.

She wants to go back to when she was ignorant to whatever it is going on. Because while she doesn't quite know what it is, she knows it's something. She'll never say it out loud because she doesn't want to sound stupid, but ignorance _was_ bliss. She was perfectly okay pretending to be okay. Eric was good at distracting her while making her feel safe and protected. Focusing on him — and his many layers — she didn't think of herself much. And as a first year leader, she's not completely confident that she knows what to do. She's got the tattoo but… She's still a stiff sometimes. She graduated top of the initiate class, but she's still insecure. And she's knows it shows.

If a war is going on, the worst thing she could do is go against the plan that Eric clearly has mapped out. A part of her — the most stubborn part of her — wants to run back to him or wait for him to get there. But the part of her that knows she is tasked with making sure their family survives this ordeal, is certain that getting them to Amity is their safest bet.

She _is_ a part of the plan. She's in charge of a pretty big part of it, he's trusting her with all he has left. She wants to find him and ask him what the hell he was thinking when he sent her off on her own. But running head first back into danger is the dumbest thing she could do, no matter how hard the thought is screaming in the back of her head. The problem isn't about the plan. It's about how much trust she has in herself to get it done. There's so much pressure. Eric put her in charge of his baby sister and his mother, there is absolutely no room for error. And when she looks over her shoulder and sees the preschooler curled up in her mother's lap, Tris knows that she has no choice. She can't abandon them.

"We have to go." Tris is sure of herself — at least, she's trying to be — and when her mom, Natalie, looks at her and smiles, she knows that she has no reason to believe that they don't trust in her ability to get them out of there.

Andrew stares at her, wide eyed with fear, his mouth open to protest. He looks around at the faces and realizes he's the only man there, and that he has no idea what to do. It's a kick in his pride, not knowing what to do, but he doesn't say it.

"What about Caleb?" He finally speaks and Tris fights an eye roll.

When the Dauntless ally of Eric's had brought her parents, he explained to Tris — with great annoyance — that Caleb had refused to leave Erudite. Whatever his reasons were, he didn't explain and there was no time to beg him to leave if he didn't want to. From what Tris understands, there is no reason to expect her brother anytime soon. "Dad, he's not coming."

"We can't just- "

"Yes we can, and we are." Tris is adamant as she straightens her posture. "We're leaving after nightfall." It's as if a switch flips and she becomes more determined than ever to get everyone to Amity safely. She stares her father directly in the eyes. She is a dauntless leader and he will listen to her because she doesn't have to explain herself to anybody — not anymore — she's been preparing for something like this. "I'm the only chance you've got, dad."

Natalie stands when she sees that he's going to protest again, "Andrew, she's right. We can't stay here. We're sitting ducks."

"Erudite will become a battleground soon." Elise, Eric's mother speaks up, cradling her sleeping daughter in her arms, "This isn't just a war between Jeanine and Abnegation. Dauntless are involved and it won't be long before they start to make their way _here._ " She left no room for argument with her tone, and Tris smiles because she can actually hear where Eric gets it from. But there's something in her eyes — and the way she's clearly put emphasis on the word _here_ — that makes Tris question how much she knows.

There's a long pause where Tris just stares at her father, trying to read him. She can see the gears churning in his head, and slowly, horror and then acceptance crosses his expression. He knows there's not much he can do. But he also knows they're right.

Elise stands with her daughter Sarah in her arms. "I'm going to pack a few things."

Andrew seems to understand that they can't wait around for long. But it's as though his logic hasn't caught up with how he feels. He looks confused.

"I'm a leader, y'know?" Tris mutters, her eyes cutting him with her irritation. He's always been one of those fathers that was a little sexist, but under the guise of concern. She is uncertain if it's because he is — was — Abnegation or if it's because he is a man.

Maybe _sexist_ is too strong a word.

Maybe he's just not used to someone younger telling him what to do. It wasn't long after he got there that she told him that Beatrice is gone and it's just Tris now. There's a small little voice in the back of her head that tells her that he saw Caleb as the leader of the two. And it's fine really, because she grew up feeling that way too. He was the better Abnegation boy, and somehow, he's an even better Erudite man. She still doesn't get how she didn't see it or why he didn't tell her. And after visiting him a few times over the course of the year, she realizes how blind she was to miss it. But that's beside the point right now.

Right now, Dauntless is attacking Abnegation. And the look her father is giving her is one of hopelessness and disbelief. She can see that he's struggling to not lash out about her faction of choice, the words are on the tip of his tongue and she can _see_ it. But he turns away, stepping into his wife's arms. He looks stunned for a moment like he didn't mean to step into a hug, but then he crumbles. Tris leaves them there because she's not the daughter they once had and they all know that. Natalie seems to be okay with it.

Tris walks out of the living room, into the hallway. She hears someone crying and deduces that it's Elise. The mother of two wipes her eyes when she hears someone coming. Sarah is curled up with a fluffy down pillow, completely oblivious to her mother's tears.

"Can I come in?" Tris asks, her hand resting on the doorknob after she'd knocked.

Elise nods, and continues just folding clothes. She and Tris both know they can't worry about taking things with them. "So it's just my son who likes to barge into rooms unannounced?" She smiles through fresh tears. Tris wants to wipe them away — nurturing in nature — but that's a personal line she'd be stepping over. She gives Elise a sympathetic smile instead.

"We're working on his manners." She jokes, nodding with dramatized finality.

Elise can see the curiosity on Tris's face, it's bright but subtle. Elise pats the spot next to her on the large bed. "Sit." Elise tells her, smiling gratefully. She could never get rid of it. She still sleeps on the left because the right — closest to the door — was her husband, Stephen's, side of the bed. Thinking about him starts another set of tears she wasn't ready for. Tris is stunned by the woman's sudden sobbing. Her hand hangs awkwardly at the Elise's back, unsure for a moment before she wraps her arms around the older woman and brings her head to her chest.

For a few seconds, Elise seems to sob harder, but then her body stops shaking and she's calmer. She wipes at her eyes and pulls away, making Tris retract her arm and scoot away slightly.

"You don't have to tell me anything Ms. Coulter." Tris says.

Elise smiles at her, tears threatening to fall. "I do." She sighs deeply and presses her hands to her face. Looking back at the little girl buried in pillows sleeping, Elise appears satisfied that she and Tris are the only two about to be involved in the conversation. "My husband was like you."

Tris's eyes widen and she takes a sharp breath, no one but her mother, and Four — and obviously Eric — know she's _different_ , "Daunt— "

"Divergent." It's the same tone of voice Eric uses when he's being serious. She's so used to hearing it that it's comforting. She almost forgets that Elise just said that she knows what she is. She really would prefer if Eric were there with her. Elise can see it in her face, the uncertainty and nervousness. "Jeanine is my sister." she blurts.

"What?" Tris gawks and her mouth hangs open as she tries to figure out if she heard that properly. "Does Eric know?"

She can see the resemblance now that she's really looking at the older woman. But she can see how Eric would miss it. Also, she can tell that clearly his mother and her sister have completely different personality traits so it would be difficult for Eric to find any reasons to compare them.

"No. We never told him…and Jeanine wouldn't, she's done all she has to punish me and my husband. This war has been brewing for years." Elise sniffles and takes a deep breath. "When we were younger, just enthusiastic lab students, we were being mentored by the same man at the time. Dr. Carl Anders, brilliant man." She paused, making sure Tris was keeping up.

She looks undecided, as if she's planning on giving more information but she doesn't because Tris looks to be turning over something in her head. Tris knew that name. They'd learned about him in school, "He was the Erudite representative before Jeanine." Tris recalled. She scrunched her brows, looking at Elise for more information. Her curiosity was peaked.

"He took an interest in my sister, which was normal for her considering she was the favorite growing up. She was clever in her approach to many things and showed the most interest in how the brain operates." Elise stares off at nothing as she recalls the story, her hands are folded in her lap. Elise was going to explain that her sister was the favorite because Jeanine got an Erudite result on her aptitude test while she tested Amity. But that's another story entirely which revolved around an even bigger story of family pride, that Elise didn't have time to get into. "Dr. Anders, for all his brilliance, couldn't formulate a serum that could control the divergent brain. Many Divergents slipped under the radar." Elise looks down at her hands, her lip quivering but she's doing her best to hide it. "My husband, Stephen was a transfer from Abnegation. But appeared to be Erudite through and through." Tris smiles because Elise smiles. Tris places her hand over her's. "But he was like you and the many others trying to just live the lives they chose in their different factions. He struggled to fit in for a while."

"But how does that make you and your family a targ— " and then realization hits. Something terrible has happened. She hasn't met Eric's dad. There aren't any pictures of him anywhere either.

"He and Jeanine built up a rivalry rather quickly." Elise continues, sniffling. "It was completely healthy at one point. But Stephen was closer, he was making advances that Dr. Anders couldn't ignore. He got the internship she wanted. And usually that lead to becoming the next representative." She pauses. "And then Stephen and I happened. And I was happy, we both were."

Tris sees the strength it's taking for her to continue her story. The mother of two looks up at her finally — as if she waiting for Tris to judge her to say that she's a terrible sister — wiping her tears. Tris smiles at her as reassuringly as she can muster.

"Jeanine was so angry, she said I'd betrayed her." She shakes her head, "It wasn't until way later in their careers that I realized how truly angry she was."

"What do you mean?" Tris asked, more curious — and slightly mortified — than before. For a fleeting few seconds, she listens for her parents in the living room, and is relieved when she hears them talking.

"After failing for so long to get the number of Divergents down, Dr. Anders' aspirations took a turn. They started human testing…" Tris gives her a look, confused because human testing was being practised anyway. Elise smiles at her like she's about to shatter every perception Tris has ever had. "They started studying children — mostly the factionless. I won't tell you the horrors of all of it, but it was unethical and my husband was uncomfortable with it. He threatened to blow the whistle on the whole thing. But they used us, Eric and I, as collateral." Her eyes are downcast again, "Around that time, Eric had just reached upper levels school age and so, Jeanine took him under her wing."

"Dr. Anders died soon after and Jeanine replaced him. By that time, my sister and I hadn't spoken in about ten years and so Eric had grown up believing I was an only child. Jeanine could have told him, but she chose to use him instead."

For a while, Tris stays quiet, processing. She has so many questions that it's difficult to sort through all the information Elise is giving her, "But why didn't you tell him that Jeanine was involved in such shady practices?"

"We wanted to, we tried." Elise gulps, speaking faster than she can reign in her emotions, "But we believed that pushing him, when he was so close to her, would only make things worse." her eyes water, "It was our mistake. She didn't have to worry about torturing Stephen anymore because Eric was so entangled in what she was doing. Stephen would have been betraying Eric had he blown the whistle. In Dauntless, traitors are executed… it became a huge convoluted mess."

Tris really admires her ability to hold it together, because Elise is holding up way better than she would.

"One night, maybe a year before your class had finished initiation, Eric had snuck off of the Dauntless compound — which he still does from time to time out of spite — and he came here. He hadn't told us what happened but we found out in the newsletter the following day. His trainer, and someone he really cared for, Amar, had apparently committed suicide by jumping from the chasm bridge."

Tris knows the name and it takes her a few seconds to remember that Eric has told her the story — at least part of it — and then she can't help but press her hands to her eyes, "Amar was divergent…"

"Yes," Elise answers, closing her eyes because she can still see the broken look on her son's face when he stumbled in through the front door. "Jeanine discovered him. She had been working on a mind controlling simulation serum already, and it worked, but the effects were fleeting. However, they lasted long enough for her to get him to walk to the chasm and step off." Elise noticeably flinches as she tells the story and Tris feels herself start to tear up. She feels dirty just knowing that she had pledged Dauntless. "Eric had enough after that. He left here, determined to tell Jeanine that he was done. There was nothing we could have said to change his mind."

"Sounds like him." Tris comments, smiling softly just thinking about him. She sobers up when she remembers that this is not a time for giggling over her boyfriend.

Elise balls up her fists at her sides and stands, her back to Tris. The Dauntless transfer can still see her face through the bureau mirror Elise is standing in front of.

"The next night, they took Stephen on his way home from working." Elise shakes her head, fighting off sobs. "Eric and his father weren't that close, I'm not even sure that it hurt Eric too much to lose him— which is awful to say — but it hurt me and Sarah. And that's what really got to him."

Tris can only stare at the floor. She doesn't recall Eric ever talking about his father. It makes sense to her though, that he'd block it out. She understands why he'd go along with whatever Jeanine had said, he's running out of people to lose.

Tris presses her fingers to her temples. Jeanine is so off her rocker, she's attacking her brother-in-laws faction of birth simply because he _came_ from there. Knowing all of this gives her a new perspective on why Eric's so closed off. He can't stand the thought of losing someone else. When he sent her away, he told her that he can't lose her. And she can barely stand the thought of him going through another loss.

Elise wipes her eyes, her hands are streaked with mascara when she grabs some tissue to clean herself up, "This isn't just about my sister's attempt at eradicating what she doesn't understand. This is about her getting revenge, and doing everything in her power to prove that she's superior to everyone else."

She doesn't know what to say to his mom that she hasn't already heard. She just knows that she can't allow anything to happen to her. Elise turns to her and inhales to try and calm down. She's lost her composure in front of a stranger.

Tris can pinpoint the exact moment that she steels herself off to everything. They look at the sleeping 5 year old on the bed, and she looks so peaceful. Tris can't mess this up, she can't get them killed. And she will do everything in her power to make sure that nothing goes wrong. But they are playing a dangerous game. 


End file.
